Buscando a La llave del destino
by roxas2key
Summary: Lea (Axel) depsues de salvarle la vida a sora se propone encontrar a Roxas luego de que se enterara de ya no estan "unidos". ¿Podra este encontrar a su amigos? . ¿Que aventuras y peligros les esperaran?. (Posibles spoiler, Eventos situados despues de KH 3D).
1. Chapter 1

-Ahhh, que jaqueca- Decía Roxas mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponía la mano en su cabeza_._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- _Pensó Roxas. Este miró a su alrededor y este se dio cuenta que estaba en el Castillo del Olvido. –_Este castillo necesita un buen decorador de interiores, estaba mejor la última vez que lo visite, y no es que se veía muy lindo que digamos- _Pensó este viendo, con la poca luz que había las telarañas que colgaban de todos lados.

-_Al parecer y creo que si mi memoria no me falla, estoy en el segundo piso de este castillo- _Pensó Roxas poniéndose un dedo en la boca. –_Presiento que aquí no hay nadie, y si lo hubiera no querría saber quien fuese así que lo mejor es salir de aquí- _Dijo Roxas girando su cabeza entre 20 y 40 grados de izquierda a derecha en busca de una posible escalera. –_Sip, ahí está_- se dijo en su mente Roxas al descubrir la escalera que en un momento le daba la espalda, este procedió a bajar por ella.

Al encontrarse ya en el primer piso de dicho castillo este se percató de que había más luz que el segundo piso, lo cual hizo más fácil encontrar la salida.

_-Lo mejor es que salga del castillo_- Pensó el incorpóreo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al salir, este vio que algunos árboles, por no decir todos se habían secado y ahora parecía más la entrada del castillo de Drácula.

_-Diablos esto está más descuidado que el cuarto de Axel_- Pensó Roxas haciendo una pequeña risa.

Este siguió el sendero que lo condujo a lo que parecía ser el final de dicho mundo (isla flotante) sobre el cual se hallaba dicho castillo.

-_Ah verdad, que por estos sitios uno viene por tele-trasportación, o por naves- _se dijo Roxas mientras hacía un :palmface:.

-Bueno, a ver si tengo mis antiguos poderes- Dijo Roxas mientras extendía su mano y al frente de esta se creó un portal oscuro.

-Sip, funciono- Dijo Roxas mientras se aventuraba por el portal creado por él.

Este aparecía en Twilight Town, en la estación del tren, lo cual hizo que este diera un gran respiro profundo.

*exhalo Roxas* -Amo este lugar, que suerte que estoy en el, otra vez-. Dijo un Roxas muy animado por volver a ver su tan deseada ciudad.

Roxas se percató de algo, su vestimenta, tenía puesto el abrigo de dicha organización , lo cual no era la ropa indicada, ya que podía despertad sospecha o incluso temor en la ciudad, ya que el sabe que otros miembros habían iniciado "disturbios" en dicha zona.

_-Mejor es que me vaya a mi antigua casa y me quite este abrigo- _Pensó Roxas mirando su vestimenta negra.

Roxas fue al lugar de su vieja morada pero este la hayo cerrada y abandonada, este metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró la llave de la casa, pero al intentar abrirla la llave no funcionaba.

_-Veamos, ¿por qué no funciona si esta es la llave?-_ Se pregunto el rubio a sí mismo.

_-oh verdad, es que mi casa estaba en Twilight Town "virtual" y esta es la real, solo debó de ir a la virtual quitarme esta ropa y ya está-_Dijo Roxas muy pensativamente.

Roxas corrió al antiguo laboratorio de Asem, y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Eureka!- Exclamo Roxas al él laser que al tocarlo daba al mundo virtual.

Al tocarlo fue transportado a dicho mundo y se encontró con las computadoras que hace un tiempo rompió se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero vio que estaba bloqueada.

-Bueno, si el portal oscuro me funcionó también deben hacerlos mis llave-espadas. Dijo Roxas poniendo su típica pose al invocar sus armas, estas aparecieron como siempre.-Perfecto- dijo Roxas al ver que sus armas le obedecían y se puso a romper y triturar los objetos que bloqueaban la puerta.

-ok, despejado- dijo Roxas al terminar de remover y demoler escombros y objetos. Este se encamino hacia la salida, subió las escaleras y ya estaba en el segundo piso de la vieja mansión en la que estaba hace un tiempo algo largo su adorada Naminé. Este bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal la abrió y siguió por el patio hasta encontrarse con el portón ya abierto por el antes, cruzó el bosque y este fue a la calle donde recorría en tren se dirigió a su casa, utilizó la llave y esta resulto, entró y pudo llegar a su aposento y quitarse su vestidura negra, y a solo quedarse con su ropa urbana, que por cierto combinaba con la ciudad donde estaba.

En su aposento vio una bolsa de platines y este procedió a tomarla. –_Creo que mejor regresare a la Twilight Town real porque un mundo virtual con seres virtuales y todo lo demás me da lago de escalofríos- _Pensó Roxas y luego de este procedió a regresar a la ciudad "real".

Este camino hacia un hotel y con los platines de el mundo virtual procedió a comprar hospedaje en el hotel. Este, después de de comprar su hospedaje decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad, al pasar por la arena del Struggle y casualmente había una competencia este decidió apuntarse y por suerte y grata conveniencia el torneo empezaba ese mismo día a las 7:00 PM.

-¿Qué hora es señor?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Son las 4:35 de la tarde caballero- Le respondió el señor amablemente. Luego de saber la hora fue a su heladería preferida y compro un helado de sal marina, luego se dirigió a la Torre del Reloj, el cual miro hacia arriba, abrió un portal oscuro, este lo cruzó y se encontró en la parte más lata de la torre y se sentó en la cornisa, miró hacia el horizonte ,pero al no ser las 6:00 de la tarde no había ningún atardecer y el en su mente se puso a recordar los días cuando Axel, Xion y el se sentaban juntos a disfrutar de tan grato helado. –Como quisiera que estos dos estuvieran aquí- Dijo Roxas en voz baja y alzando el helado en símbolo de brindis, de lo cual se arrepentiría ya que al ser las 4:42 de la tarde hacía un gran calor y la base del helado ya se había derretido y al alzarlo el helado calló hacia bajo de la torre estallándose en el piso, todo esto Roxas lo vio apanadamente en cámara lenta mientras gritaba –NOOOOOOOOOOO**- (PD: Ya se imaginan la cara de Roxas, jeje)**

-Mierda, y aparte solo traje platines para un p*to helado por que los otro los deje en la habitación del hotel- al pensar en esto Roxas se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de enojo **(La cara fue peor que la de Xaldin en un duro y mal día y para colmo aguantando a los desquiciados de Axel y Demyx…Así que ya saben lo enojado que estaba Roxas).**

Roxas después de decir todas las malas palabras dichas, no dichas e inventadas que le pasaron por su mente este regresó al hotel en que se hospedaba y se fue a Tomar una siesta, este tuvo pesadillas con el helado caído y con otros disparates irrelevantes, después de tales pesadillas Roxas se despertó y se percato de que casi eran las 7:00 Pm, (las 6:52 para ser exactos).

-Mierda, casi me pierdo en concursó tengo que darme prisa- Después de decirse esto Roxas salido disparado, y pudo llegar a tiempo al concurso.

-Damasss y cabalerooooooooooossssssssss s, estamos aquí para el concurso semestral de Struggle con su 22 edición, los participantes inscritos, los invitamos a subir a la plataforma- Dijo el Presentador.

Roxas, hayner, Setzer, Sefier, Spencer y Razor** (PD: estos dos últimos inventados por mí)** procedieron a subir al escenario, - Un aplauso a los participantes- Dijo el Presentador.

_-he tu extranjero, Te voy a hacer trizas_- susurro Sefier a Roxas. (PD: Recuérdense que nadie en la ciudad de TT real recuerda a Roxas porque solo sus homogéneos virtuales los conocieron).

-Pfff- Regaño Roxas. – Señoreeesss sus armas- dijo el Presentador mientras les entregaban sus armas a cada uno.

También le presentador les entregó un papel corto y un bolígrafo y les pidió a cada uno que escribiera sus nombres en él, y los metieran en una tómbola para sacar a los contrincantes al azar.

El presentador le pidió a una de sus ayudantes a hacer girar dicha tómbola, hecho esto sacó un papel y pronunció el nombre: Setzer, seguido sacó otro y dijo Hayner- estos dos serán contrincantes – Dijo el presentador, al pobre hayner se le seco la saliva de la boca ya que iría a la pelea principal de eliminación contra el 7 veces campeón de Struggle.

Al final las parejas restantes resultaron ser: Spencer vs Roxas, y Razor y Sefier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno si les gustó dejen sus reviews, y ya sé que el fic se trata de Lea (Axel) buscando a Roxas, ya verán cómo se desarrolla la historia. En el segundo capítulo les hago las batallas de Struggle y, si no me toma mucho desarrollo las batallas, inicio la parte que interviene Lea (Axel).**

**PD: si hay laguna falta ortográfica o algo de incoherencia me lo dicen por Private Message y lo arreglo con gusto.**


	2. Chapter 2

-La primera de nuestras batallas, la dará inicio el conjunto número 3: Razor y Sefier, los otros concursantes procedan a bajar del espacio destinado para peleas para dar inicio a esta- Dijo el presentador.

El presentador os otros concursantes bajaron de la tarima de peleas, y se pusieron n un espacio destinado a concursantes. Los primeros concursantes procedieron a tomar pose de batalla,- preparados- Dijo el presentador, -Si- Respondieron los concursantes, entonces -¡A peleaaarrr!- Exclamó con voz fuerte el presentador.

Sefier tomo su distintiva pose de batalla, que consistía en poner el arma apuntando al atacante y moverla de un lado a otro para tentar al oponente a atacar primero. Así lo consiguió Sefier, haciendo que Razor con un grito de ataque se abalanzaba a este velozmente, Sefier bloqueó el primer ataque , ante lo cual Sefier aprovecho para contraatacar, pero Razor aprovechó la frase que dice " La mejor defensa es el ataque", y este atacó con una serie de golpes y combos, que, aparte de bloquear los ataques provenientes del agresor, también consiguió asestarles unos buenos golpes en la cadera, cuello , y cabeza, lo que logro alejar unos dos metros a Sefier, el agresor de este prosiguió a atacarlo sin piedad, pero Sefier haciendo una gran pirueta por el piso le paso justo por el lado y ganándole la espalda por lo cual no perdió tiempo y este le acertó unos cuantos golpes.

Sefier parecía no tenerle piedad a su rival, a tal, grado, que hasta el grado que, si no hubiese sido que Razor no reaccionara temprano a los embates de Sefier, este lo hubiese molido a golpes.

Razor estaba cansado y muy golpeado, pero todavía no habían terminado con el, su espíritu luchador, y el apoyo de sus compañeros les dieron fuerzas para seguir, y nuevamente tratar de atacar a su oponente, Razor se procedió a correr a toda velocidad en dirección de Sefier atacarlo, pero Sefier se la jugó bien y este antes de recibir un golpe mortal departe de su agresor, este agachó la cabeza, y lanzó su mano con el arma hacia atrás el cual chocó de lleno con la espalda de Razor, este último, por el golpe recibido cayó al suelo.

-¡Razor, por favor, levántate, no puedes perder!- Le gritó una amiga a su compañero en batalla.

A Razor le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse, pero sabiendo que si se levantaba, Sefier le asestaría otra cadena de golpes, por lo cual prefirió quedarse tendido y darse por vencido.

-Unoooo- Procedió a iniciar la cuenta el presentador subiendo al ring de batalla, -dosss- y – treesss- -el ganador es Sefier- Dijo el presentador levantando la mano del vencedor.

Ya finalizada la batalla Razor se levantó y estrechó la mano con su contrincante.

-Los segundos contrincantes en pelear serán: Spenceeerrrr y Roxassss- Exclamo el presentador.

La multitud entera aclamaba a Spencer, ya que Roxas no tenía fama alguna en su soñada ciudad.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó el presentador, -Si- Dijeron los luchadores con confianza.

Spencer pensaba que era una batalla fácil, pero este no sabía que su oponente tenía muchísima más experiencia que este en batallas y con enemigos más fuertes.

-Peleen- Gritó el presentador.

Los dos luchadores se abalanzaron entre sí al mismo tiempo, pero Rozas dio un golpe en las cadera, luego una estocada con la punta del arma en el estomago para finalizar la primera parte del combo un peligroso golpe lateral en la quijada de su oponente.

Roxas procedía a retroceder unos pasos , y como buen oponente, dejar que su contrincante pudiera reaccionar. Spencer hizo una seña con la mano indicando a Roxas que ya este estaba listo, Roxas se le abalanzó nuevamente , Spencer quiso bloquear el golpe de Roxas pero lo que consiguió fue que su arma saliera volando verticalmente unos cuantos metros hacia arriba , Roxas aprovechó y atacó de lleno a Spencer dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Spencer, sabiendo que su oponente le ganaba en todos los sentidos, procedió a decir: -me- me rindo-.

Las personas muy impresionadas a ver los que este "extranjero" hizo procedieron a aclamarlo, todos ellos, menos los "fans" de Spencer.

-Bueno, al parecer, el oponente se ha auto-proclamado derrotado entonces el ganador es: Roxas- Dijo El presentador levantado la mano de este.

-La próxima pareja luchadora en subir será: Setzer vs Hayner.

Estos dos subieron y se pusieron en posición de batalla. –Vamos, Hayner tu puedes,- Le gritaron unos amigos de Hayner a este para animarlo.

-¿Listos- Dijo el presentador. –Si- Estos respondieron.

-Entonces a lucharrr- Exclamó el presentador.

Hayner se fue acercando rápida y cuidadosamente a su oponente el cual, con mucha calma y paciencia lo esperaba. Setzer estaba listo, y en el momento justo, vio un punto débil en su oponente y con un ágil movimiento, lo atacó, sorprendentemente Hayner esquivó el golpe satisfactoriamente y este procedió a atacar con mucha precisión asestándole dos golpes que mandaron a Setzer dos metros y medio delante de su oponente.

-_Como, como este niño pudo hacerme esto, ya se las verá_- Pensó Setzer, levantándose y quitándose un poco de polvo de su elegante, pero a la moda, atuendo.

Setzer procedió a lentamente acercarse a su oponente, pero este no perdió la calma, lo esperó y casi cuando Setzer, lanzaba su ataque, Hayner saltó hacia atrás y cogiendo suficiente impulso lanzó su arma hacia la cabeza de su oponente, Setzer vio como esa arma, larga , grande y azul se acercaba velozmente a él, este se quedó impresionado, tanto así, que no lo esquivó y el golpe le dio de lleno , Setzer cayó hacia atrás, derrumbado, así como sus esperanzas de volver a ganar tan popular torneo.

Hayner vio como su técnica funcionó, todo ese tiempo que había estado practicando le estaba dando fruto, este tomo su arma que estaba en el piso, se acercó a su oponente, el cual ya estaba en el piso de frente al cielo, le apuntó el arma hacia su cara y le digo en voz baja – Estas derrotado-

El presentador no perdió tiempo y declaró como ganador a hayner, y por haber derrotado al siete veces campeó pasaba directamente a la final, y lucharía contra el ganador de la siguiente batalla.

-Solo quedan dos, esta será la "Semifinal", quien gane, se enfrentara a la final con Hayner, ¿listos? Dijo el presentador. –Si- Respondieron Roxas y Sefier al unísono. – a pelear- Añadió el presentador.

Roxas se abalanzó a su oponente, mientras Sefier, como siempre, tan confiado lo esperaba, Sefier aprovecho el último momento y salto por arriba de su enemigo , táctica que no le funcionó **(y no le convino en absoluto ya verán porque), **Roxas lazó su espada a lo alto, y esta le asestó a Sefier en las "partes bajas" **(Ouch),** esto hizo que Sefier, soltara su arma y callera al piso de una forma que no tenía planeado, Roxas atrapó el arma del enemigo y luego se lanzó cerca de el, para que pudiera retornar al combate, Sefier se paró con gran dificultad, tomo su arma y dijo en tono bajo –Eres un gran y honorable luchador- .

Luego de decir esto, Sefier hizo el acto más noble y caballeroso de su vida, soltó el arma, y levantó las manos en señal de derrota, a su vez el presentador pronuncio las siguiente palabras – Roxas, es el vencedor, Roxas y Hayner en la final- , el público estremecido, procedió a gritar y a felicitar al "extranjero" por su magnifica actuación en el torneo.

-Antes de la gran final, el competidor Roxas tendrá un descanso de veinte minutos- Dijo el Presentador.

Roxas procedió a buscar un banco y sentarse en el, muchos se les acercaron y les preguntaron varios tipos de cosas tales como ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear tan bien? ECT.

**Mientras tanto en la torre de Yen Sid –(si , si aquí intervendrá Lea (Axel).**

-Hola chicos, como han estado- Dijo Lea recostado de una pared próxima.

-A-Axel , que – que haces aquí-

-Quiero aprender a ser un maestro de la llave-espada,, tengo una, dijo Axel invocando al suya, cosa que le sorprendió ya que este antes lo intentó y nunca le apareció.

-¿tienes, tienes una llave-espada?- Preguntó Sora sorprendido.

-Que no la ves- Dijo Lea- ah y por cierto mi nombre es –L-E-A-.

-Axel, perdón , Lea, tengo una misión la cual te gustará, he visto por mi gran magia y poder que Roxas ya no está fusionado con Sora y ha reaparecido en el Castillo del Olvido, ve, Búscalo, y tráelo, ya que el también contrala la llave-espada.

-Siiii, que bien , Roxas esta fuera de Sora, ahora mismo voy- Dijo Axel poniéndose la mano en la cabeza, tipo saludo militar, y a desvanecerse y reaparecerse en el Castillo del Olvido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Pronto seguiré, en el próximo verán lo siguiente : la final entre Roxas y Hayner, y la búsqueda de Lea (Axel) a Roxas.

Nos vemos. ATT: Roxas2key.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas trataba de responder todas las preguntas que los fans le hacían, este les respondía sin decirles su verdadera procedencia. Luego de unos 20 minutos el presentador hizo el llamado -Participante Roxas, por favor, proceda a subir a la tarima de batallas-.

A este llamado Roxas subió al escenario, seguido de Hayner.

_-Se que ganare, pero tengo malas sensaciones-_ Se dijo Roxas antes ver a Hayner. (Roxas tenía malas sensaciones debido a que aunque solo conoció y compartió con un Hayner virtual, le guardaba algo de afecto).

El presentador entregó sus armas a los respectivos participantes.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó el presentador. -Si- Respondieron los ambos participantes.

-Aaaaa pelearrrr- Gritó el presentador mientras el público ovacionaba e estos valerosos jugadores.

Roxas fue a atacar directo, pero casi de impactar, su mente se invadió de recuerdos de Twilight Town virtual, a lo cual este cesó el ataque. Hayner aprovechó su momento de debilidad y atacó ferozmente sin ningún tipo de compasión, Roxas se reincorporó, pero Hayner quiso contraatacar. Roxas esquivó con una ágil pirueta en el piso.

Con la pirueta, Roxas le ganó la espalda, este le asestó unos buenos golpes, pero no pudo continuar por los contantes recuerdos. Roxas se alejó de su enemigo dejando impactados a los espectadores.

¿Que hace?- Se preguntaron algunos concursantes.

Hayner también se quedó medio confuso por la acción de Roxas, Hayner se quedó en su posición mirando fijamente a los ojos a Roxas, y tratar de ver que este le tenía planeado.

Roxas trató de disipar esos recuerdos aunque estos se hacían más fuertes. Hayner impaciente porque Roxas atacase, tomó la iniciativa, este corrió a toda velocidad y soltó un espadazo, Roxas bloqueó este con su arma.

-Terminemos estos de una vez por todas, no importan cuanto me duela- Dijo Roxas en un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras este forcejaba contra Hayner.

Roxas se zafó de su atacante y contraatacó fuertemente, sin hacerle casó a esos recuerdos que le causaban un interminable dolor de cabeza, este le acertó un golpe con la punta de la espada en el centro del estómago de Hayner (OUCH) , Hayner cayó al piso agarrándose su estómago, este abatido combatiente pronunció sus palabras: Me-me riendo.

Ante esto el Presentador declaró a Roxas ganador y mientras este le entregaba el trofeo de Struggle el público ovacionó a Roxas.

Roxas puso el trofeo en un lugar en el piso y ayudó a levantar a Hayner diciendo - Lo siento- , Hayner respondió diciendo - Buena batalla amigo- .

Al oír esto los recuerdos de Roxas desaparecieron.

Roxas fue a comprarse un helado de sal marina y luego este subió a la Torre del Reloj para ver como terminaba el Atardecer.

**Mientras con Lea (Axel)...**

Lea al ver el mal estado del castillo opinó al igual que Roxas - Esto está descuidadito, mejor me pongo a Buscar a Roxas-.

Lea, cuando llegó al castillo del olvido, este fue a parar en el piso más alto de este, este recorrió tan tétrico castillo piso por piso, al solo encontrar, cosas viejas con telarañas pensó _-Bueno, si Roxas no está aquí, seguro que está en Twilight Town_-.

Al pensar esto Lea se desvaneció y reapareció en la actual Twilight Town.

-Bueno, a encontrar a Roxas- Dijo Lea.

Bien buscaré por los alrededores, Lea busca y busca y nada de verlo, hasta que pasa por donde se celebró el concurso de Struggle. -Bueno, si un concurso de Struggle se celebró recienta, y Roxas estuvo aquí, entonces este participó, y si este participó, entonces este ganó- Se dijo Lea en voz baja.

-Mejor voy a ver al tablero de Anuncios- Se volvió a decir Lea.

Lea leyó lo siguiente: Felicidades al nuevo campeón de Struggle Roxas.

-! Eureka!- Expresó Lea de alegría a ver dicho mensaje, Lea se puso a bailar la macarena en señal de alegría.

Este recobró el juicio y se acercó a una de las personas, -Señor, disculpe, ¿Cuando se celebró el actual torneo de Struggle?-. Preguntó Lea señalando el tablero del anuncio.

-El tornero, fue hoy, Roxas "El extranjero" gano- Respondió el señor.

-Gracias- Dijo Lea retirándose, -Bueno al menos sé que está aquí-. Se dijo mientras nuevamente se puso a Pensar donde estaría Roxas.

**Mientras con Roxas...**

Roxas a ver que ya oscurecía, se bajó de la torre del reloj y luego se transportó hacia donde estaba su Hotel de hospedaje, este entró en su respectiva invitación y se tendió en la cama viendo ese trofeo. Roxas continuó observado este hasta quedarse dormido.

**Volvemos con Lea...**

Lea, después de pensar donde buscar, fue a la torre del reloj, pero habían pasado 5 minutos que Roxas se había retirado de allí, Lea buscó también en la heladería pero tampoco lo encontró. - En fin, mañana desde temprano comenzaré a Buscar- Dijo Lea abandonando Twilight Town y apareciendo en su nueva morada en Radiant Garden que adquirió hace poco.

El ya corpóreo Lea se tiró a la cama sin dejar de pensar en su eterno amigó, confiaba en que algún día volvería a estar con él, comiendo un helado en la Torre del Reloj como siempre debió de ser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré cuando pueda y les agradeceré infinitamente sus reviews.

Se despide: Roxas2key.


	4. Chapter 4

Lea se levantó de su cama con sus esperanzas puestas en encontrar a Roxas ese día, se alisto para ir en busca de Roxas, abrió un portal oscuro y desapareció tras él.

-Bueno, aquí vamos- Dijo Lea apareciendo en Twilight Town en la plaza central.

Varias personas se les quedaron mirando con cara de WTF? Debido a que no habían visto ni deberían de ver a un ser que aparecía tras un portal.

-¿Qué es lo que mira?, ¿acaso nunca han visto un pelirrojo saliendo de un portal oscuro?- dijo Lea de forma irónica.

Las personas volvieron a lo que antes hacían un tanto confusos.

Lea volvió a sus andadas y pensó: -Debería buscar a Roxas en la cafetería de la ciudad primero.

Axel fue caminando, más bien corriendo, ya llegando a la cafetería más cercana portadora del nombre "THE FRY KITCHEN" fue a ver si su amigo se encontraba hay, este buscó y rebuscó pero no encontró a Roxas.

-Como que la búsqueda me está dando hambre- Dijo Lea frotándose el estómago mientras se aproximaba a la ventanilla de ventas a ordenar algo de comer.

**Mientras con nuestro querido incorpóreo Roxas.**

-Awwwwwww- Bostezó Roxas levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa que llevaba, este fue al baño se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara con agua, luego bajó hasta la primera planta donde, además de encontrarse con el lobby, en un pasillo izquierdo se encontraba una cafetería de dicho hotel.

_-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un sincorazón- _Se dijo Roxas a si mismo mientras iba a ordenar algo.

Este pidió unos Waffles con miel de maple y un juego de naranja.

Son 350 Platines señor.

Roxas miró al mesero de mala forma y así mostrando su opinión al precio de dicho alimento. Este terminó pagando aunque de mala manera.

**Volvemos con Lea**

Lea disfrutaba ya su último pedazo de comida matutina el cual consistía en dos tacos bien rellenos con todo lo que te podes imaginar, y un jugo de fresa de de 90 onzas.

-Estomago lleno, corazón contento- Dijo Lea feliz de poder decir eso nuevamente **(PD: Ya que antes era incorpóreo y su corazón no era muy completo que digamos)** levantándose de la mesa y limpiándose le boca con una servilleta.

Lea puso "pies a la obra" y continuó caminando en la ciudad a ver si había rastros de Roxas.

El próximo destino de Lea para tratar de encontrar a Roxas era el parque de Twilight Town donde en la cual se encontraba una gran pista de patinaje.

Este se puso a buscar y a preguntar a varios de los patinadores si había visto a un chico que se llamaba Roxas, pero solo algunos les constataron que la última vez que lo vieron fue en el pasado concurso de Struggle.

_-Cuando halle a Roxas le pondré un transmisor vía GPS para que no se me pierda jamás- _Murmuró lea al ver que ninguno de los patinadores sabía nada de este ser_._

Lea pensó: _- Tal vez si me quedo esperando aquí Roxas puede ser que aparezca-_

Lea se sentó en uno de los banquillos próximos en cual se encontraba una señora algo mayor la cual daba de comer algo a los pajarillos.

-¿Qué me cuenta abue?- Saludó Lea a la señora de una forma en que solo Lea y Demyx se atreverían a hacer.

La señora lo miró tiernamente a pesar de dicho saludo, -Pero que muchacho tan buenmozo- dijo la Señora agarrándole los cachetes a Lea.

-Ehhh, señora por favor, ya no soy de esas edades- Dijo Lea un tanto irónico.

**En ese mismo momento con Roxas**

Roxas ya había terminado su desayuno y este decidió que lo mejor sería hacer nuevas amistades, Roxas ya sabía dónde buscar, este iría al mismo callejón donde siempre se juntaban en Twilight Town virtual.

Roxas caminó hasta dicho callejón y hay pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, a sus viejos amigos.

-Ehh, Hola- Saludó Roxas de manera algo tímida dado que en este mundo "real" Hayner, Pence y Olette desconocían de Roxas.

-Ah, hola Roxas, pasa- Dijo Hayner invitando a pasar a su ex-competidor de Struggle.

-Hola chicos, estaba parrandeado y quise venir en busca de otros chicos, ya sabe, para charlar- Dijo Roxas poniéndose la mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que te llamas Roxas, pero ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Pence.

-Si Roxas, cuéntanos- Dijo Hayner curioso de saber de dónde venía.

-Bueno, ehh, yooo- Roxas buscaba decirle algo inventado dado que no debían de saber su origen de procedencia.

-Vengo de Sunset Terrace- respondió Roxas. (PD: Para los que no se acuerdan, Sunset Terrace, en KH2, es el lugar que puedes ir en medio de un tren).

-Bueno, nunca te habíamos visto allí ya que visitamos frecuentamos visitar ese lugar- Dijo Olette.

-Bueno, es que, pocas veces salía de mi casa, y ahora que me mude quiero ser un poco más amigable.

-¿y si nunca salías, como aprendiste a pelear tan bien?- Preguntó Hayner dejando en más problemas a Roxas.

-Bueno, verán, mi padre me enseñó a pelear, ese era, uno de mis hobbies- Expresó Roxas dando una sonrisa.

**A Roxas les siguieron haciendo un montón de preguntas más pero volvemos con Lea.**

Lea ya después de un tiempo en esperar se tuvo que cambiar de banco ya que, en el que estaba sentado antes, la señora era demasiado "cariñosa", cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Lea.

Lea siguió esperando pacientemente, pero este, se aburría.

-It's Troll Time- Dijo Lea en voz baja pensando cómo podía hacerle una broma a alguien.

Cerca de Lea un joven se acercaba pasando con un helado en mano, esa era su oportunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin que nadie notara, creo una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano, y se la arrojó directo al helado, justo cuando el joven iba a tomar un poco de ese helado, la bola de fuego calló y lo derritió al instante, y el pobre muchacho terminó tragando aire y humo.

-¿Pero que mier**?- Gritó el joven cuyo helado había sido derretido a ver que este helad tan sabroso ya no estaba.

Lea aguantó la risa y luego se puso a observar cual sería su próxima víctima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí el capítulo; se que está un poco Troll, pero para cambiar de aire, en uno o dos capítulos más verán un poco más de acción. Se le agradecen los reviews.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - Too close and too far!**

Lea quería seguir divirtiéndose así que encontró su próxima victima, uno de lo skaters, Lea vio pasar el skater el cual no estaba acompañado de ningún amigo y Lea estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ser visto, justo cuando el skater se despistó, Lea tiro una pequeña bola de fuego pinchándole así una de las gomas traseras.

Esto provocó que el skater perdiera el equilibrio y se cayó con todo.

-oouuuchhh- Solo pudo quejarse el skater por que este fue a parar al fondo de una escalera.

Lea contuvo la risa y fue a un lugar más apartado para poder destroncarse de la risa.

Cuando Lea (después de un tiempo considerable) dejó de reírse, este volvió a su asiento anterior.

**Ahora vallamos con Roxas... **

Roxas había terminado de responder todas esas ahogantes y difíciles preguntas ya que este tenía que inventarse una respuesta falsa.

-Ehh chicos, perdón, quisiera estar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes- Dijo Roxas dando una sonrisa un tanto falsa y aproximándose a la puerta (o mejor dicho cortina) de salida del callejón.

-Bueno creo que mejor voy a montar un poco de skate para desahogarme- Dijo el chico rubio en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el hotel para recoger su skate.

Roxas fue a recoger su skate y fue para el parque de practicar skate, donde este, no sabía quién le esperaría.

**Volviendo al parque de skate.**

Lea a lo lejos (pero no tan lejos) pudo distinguir una figura familiar.

Lea se estrujó los ojos para comprobar que no era un espejismo.

-si si, ese es...es Roxas!- Dijo Lea en tono inaudible hasta que pronunció el nombre del incorpóreo de Sora.

Lea se levantó de un pronto de donde estaba sentado y corrió a toda velocidad donde estaba Roxas.

Roxas lo reconoció también, y feliz de verlo, corrió también hacia su dirección.

-¡Axel!- Exclamó Roxas al verlo.

Todo iba bien, excelente, hasta...hasta que todo cambió...

A unos 20 metros de que Roxas y Axel se juntaran, todas las demás personas se congelaran así de la nada y una misteriosa figura encapuchada se apareció atrás de Roxas capturándole y diciendo antes de desvanecerse en un portal oscuro -Lo siento, pero yo llegué primero-

-¡NO PUEDE SER,¡MIERDA!- Dijo Lea al solo poder quedarse viendo lo sucedido.

**Ahora veamos cómo y donde esta Roxas...**

-Su...Suéltenme- Dijo Roxas librándose de la mano de su secuestrador.

-Perdón por no presentarme, soy Vintex, pertenezco a los Buscadores de la penumbra- Dijo el capturador el cual tenía una capucha parecida a la de la antigua organización solo que esta era color azul marino y un símbolo de un corazón color negro.

-Geeenial, otra estúpida organización que prescinde de mis servicios, díganme y ¿porque mierdas me capturas?- Preguntó Roxas.

-En esta organización somos 10 miembros, yo no soy el líder, a este te lo presento luego, como podrás saber la penumbra de forma entre la luz y la oscuridad, pero tú eres el único portador de la llave-espada que puede usar dos a voluntad y una llave-espada perteneciente a cada reino (luz y oscuridad)- Explicó Vintex.

-Ok, ok ya voy entendiendo, ¿pero para que me necesitan?-

-Necesitamos que con tu poder nos ayudes a capturar y controlar Kingdom Hearts- Añadió Vintex.

-Excelente, otros loco-maníacos que quieren apoderarse de ese corazón gigante- Dijo Roxas en tono irónico.

-Espera, esta vez tendrás tu parte, saldrás ganado, podrías gobernar con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?- Propuso Vintex.

-Lo pensaré, pero antes quisiera conocer a los otros miembros- Explicó sus deseos Roxas.

-Ok, sígueme- Dijo Vintex desapreciando en un portal oscuro pero dejándolo abierto en el cual Roxas entró.

Al llegar estuvieron en una gran sala azul cian en donde había sillas en toda la circunferencia y una mesa redonda que se extendía por toda la sala.

-Buenos días, aquí el elegido Roxas, quiere conocerlos- Dijo Vintex.

-Bien Vintex, gracias por traérnoslo, hola Roxas, mi nombre es Siriom, líder de esta organización- Saludó Siriom el cual vestía con la misma ropa pero en vez de azul su ropa era color dorado.

-Ya me explicaron su plan, pero no me les pienso unir sin ver si tienen poder- Dijo Roxas desafiante.

-Lo tenemos y más del que crees- Dijo Siriom.

-Pues, quiero enfrentarme con uno de tus miembros- Planteó Roxas.

-Pues batalla quieres, batalla tendrás. ¡Elim transpórtate a ti y a Roxas al campo de batallas!- Ordenó el "jefe" a uno de los miembros.

Este cumplió la orden y transportó a él y a Roxas a una llanura árida sobre una montaña.

-¿Estás listo chico?- Preguntó Elim mientras invocaban sus armas, estas eran unos guantes metálicos grises y en la punta de los dedos tenían una punta color marrón.

-Nací listo- Dijo Roxas invocando sus Keyblades.

Elim hizo que varios pilares de tierra se levantaran creando la forma de una laberinto y a la lejanía Roxas oyó lo siguiente -Atrápame si puedes- al instante de oír esas palabras los muros comenzaron a cerrarse.

-Novato- Murmuró Roxas volando encima de los muros y localizando a Elim.

Roxas hizo brillar su llave-espada de luz y se la arrojó a Elim desde las alturas, el enemigo encapuchado se dio cuenta del ataque y se cubrió con un muro de rocas.

-Buen truco, Roxas- Dijo Elim invocando a su vez varios seres compuestos de oscuridad y de piedra, estos seres se parecían a los sincorazones pero no eran iguales.

-¿No era un uno contra uno?- Preguntó Roxas.

-Nadie puso reglas- Respondió Elim.

-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- Dijo Roxas chasqueando sus dedos e invocando múltiples samuráis.

Mientras las invocaciones de Elim y Roxas se atacaban entre sí, Elim entre sus manos fue cargando una especie de poder, pequeñas rocas del suelo eran levantadas y fueron formando una bola de piedra en sus manos que cada vez era más y más grandes.

Roxas hizo algo similar, esta vez el puso sus llave-espadas al frente de él, en paralelo las dos y en la punta de estas fue creando una gran bola de fuego.

Elim arrojó la roca gigante que estuvo formando a Roxas, este también tiro la bola de fuego, resulta ser que Elim había cargado la masa rocosa por mucho más tiempo que Roxas y la bola de fuego de Roxas fue destruida con facilidad pero eso no era todo la masa de roca gigante se estrelló con Roxas mandándolo al lo alto, a una altura tal que casi ni era visible desde el punto de vista terrestre.

-jaja, eso fue fácil- Dijo Elim sacudiéndose sus guantes-armas.

Elim no pudo disfrutar mucho su momento de gloria dado que Roxas apareció repentinamente por atrás y le propinó dos espadazos mortales a Elim arrojándolo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Ouch- se quejó Elim tratándose de reincorporarse.

-Todavía me quedan varios trucos- Presumió el encapuchado azul.

Alrededor de Roxas una gran capa de tierra fue envolviéndolo cada vez más, hasta tal punto de sofocar a este, luego de unos segundos, instantáneamente el caparazón de roca que cubría a Roxas estalló en miles de pedacitos.

-Te gusta jugar sucio verdad- Dijo Roxas invocando más samuráis alrededor de Elim los cuales comenzaron a molerlo a espadazos.

-¡VASTA!- Gruñó Elim alzando los brazos y haciendo que varios pilares puntiagudos de piedra emergieran del suelo destruyendo a las invocaciones de Roxas.

-¡VASTA DE TI!- Exclamó Roxas apareciendo justo encima de Elim golpeándole severamente con sus dos llave-espadas cargadas cada una con un poder de luz inmenso, estos golpes dejaron inconsciente a Elim, este encapuchado antes de desmayarse los re-transportó a la sala de reuniones que estaban antes al aparecer yacía un inmóvil e inconsciente Elim, y un victorioso pero algo casando Roxas.

-¡Bravo, Bravo Roxas!- Aplaudió y exclamó Siriom al ver que Roxas había derrotado a uno de sus miembros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer el capítulo y por su paciencia debido a que me tarde en actualizar, espero que si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que son de mucha inspiración para seguir escribiendo, si tienen recomendaciones a mi ya saben que pueden contactarme por PM.

ATT: Roxas2key.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 -La revuelta.**

-Entonces Roxas, ¿te interesa la propuesta?- Pregunto Siriom frotándose las manos.

-La propuesta está bien, aunque no quiero ser parte de otra organización, no con lo que ya me pasó- Respondió Roxas poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

-Pero esta vez no será igual, Pronto gobernarás con nosotros, ¡prácticamente serás un dios!- Argumentó el líder.

-Es que no quiero, no me sentiría bien- Volvió a responder el rubio.

-Confía en mí, piensa en que grande serás- Trató de persuadir Siriom.

-Creo que esta vez digo definitivamente que NO, por más interesante que me parezca- Finalizó Roxas.

-Buenos, si no aceptas a la buena, ¡Aceptarás a la mala!- Dijo Siriom riendo maléficamente invocando su arma que consistía en una larga y ancha espada parecida a la de Cloud (de ff) solo que menos ancha, esta tenía una punta de acero, u el resto del cuerpo era plateado, el mango de esta era una semi estrella.

-Ehh, porque simplemente no dejas que me valla- Dijo Roxas retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Jefe, lo ayudamos- Preguntó un miembro de nombre Scorpion.

-No gracias, yo puedo solo- Respondió el jefe acercándose a Roxas y apuntándolo con su gran espada.

-Por favor, seamos pacíficos- Dijo Roxas asustado y retrocediendo hasta toparse con una pared.

-Ahora o aceptas, o aceptas- Explicó Siriom acercándose más a Roxas.

-No tengo de otra- Dijo Roxas poniéndose en pose de batalla e invocando sus Keyblades.

-Pues si quieres jugar, juguemos- Vociferó Siriom sin evitar reírse maléficamente.

-Esto tiene que ser digno, y no dañaré mi sala de reunionés- Dijo Siriom transportando a todos los presentes al Cementerio de la Llave Espada.

-Estos sí que es un buen lugar- Dijo uno de los miembros.

-Mi querido súbito Raibon, el lugar es de menos cuando empieces a presenciar la batalla- Dijo Siriom en respuesta al último miembro que habló.

Siriom retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta una distancia la cual a nadie le alcanzaba la vista.

-_Donde, ¿donde diablo está_?- Se preguntaba Roxas mirando a todos los lados.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Dijo el líder de los encapuchados azules apareciendo por arriba de Roxas y haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo terriblemente fuerte.

*Todos los miembros empezaron a aplaudir a su líder*

Roxas débilmente se levantaba, pero Siriom no era de esos que le gustaba dar "comodidades" a sus oponentes, por lo que mientras Roxas se reincorporaba, Siriom le fue propinando fuertes golpes con su gran espada.

_-Uff, este tipo es más fuerte de lo que creí-_ Se dijo Roxas mientras recibía tremenda paliza.

-¡Reflejo!- Grito Roxas para escudarse con su magia, evitando que Siriom le causara más daños.

Roxas se apresuró a contragolpear, atacaba a Siriom con todo lo que tenía, no le dio tregua alguna hasta el punto que este encapuchado azul tuvo que teletransportarse a otro lugar.

-¡Refleja!- Volvió a gritar el incorpóreo rubio para bloquear otro ataque sorpresa de Siriom haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Estoy harto de ti- Mencionó Roxas en voz baja, apuntando la oblivion y oathkeeper al cielo y haciendo que descendieran mortales pilares de luz, fueron tantos, que los pocos espectadores se dispersaron para evitar estos rayos, Siriom trataba de esquivar pero algunos los alcanzaban produciendo daños en el y en su vestimenta.

Siriom huyó volando, -¡Acaso solo sabes huir!- Reprochó Roxas fuertemente, y cargo sus llave-espada de luz y se las arrojó a su enemigo.

Este esquivó una pero la otra (oathkeeper) le pegó en el costado derecho, Roxas se tele transportó hacia donde estaba Siriom y re invocó sus llave-espadas y comenzó a atacar a este.

-Siriom se puso en pose defensivo, y logrando tener unos segundos de paz, este comenzó su ataque hacia el chico de ojos azules, este le aplicó un golpe a Roxas con todas fuerzas mandándolo a volar por los aires totales.

Roxas caía semi-inconsciente y se aproximaba fuertemente al suelo, pero Siriom no dejó que cayera sin antes tirarle varias esferas de energía oscura que causaron daño a Roxas, este cayó fuertemente al suelo, pero Siriom quería más y se acercó a toda velocidad para darle la estocada final al Roxas, antes de asestársela, Roxas se volteó y contraatacó con la Oblivion haciendo que a Siriom se le cayera su espada, Roxas aprovechó y lo levantó al aire y comenzó a propinarles fuertes goles, pero Roxas sabía que podía hacer más, y lo hizo, creando luz alrededor de sus llave-espada, atacó a Siriom con más poder aún.

-A-ayuda- Reclamaba Siriom a sus compañeros, los cuales invocaron sus armas y atacaron a Roxas tumbándolo al piso.

-Roxas, tal vez puedas conmigo, pero no con todos mis miembros- Exclamó Siriom riendo maléficamente.

Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, se formaron dos portales de oscuridad, de los cual salieron dos encapuchados, pero con la misma encapachadura que Roxas vestía en la organización.

Estos seres, se quitaron la capucha encubridora y Roxas los reconoció.

-¿Xaldin, Luxord? Que-que hacen aquí?- Preguntó atónito Roxas.

-Venimos a buscarte Roxas, y ahora llámame Ludor- Respondió Ludor (Luxord)

-¡¿Como que a buscarlo?!- Respondió Siriom.

-¡El es nuestro!- Volvió a Sentenciar el líder.

-Eso creen ustedes- Dijo Dilan (Xaldin) invocando sus mortales y peligrosas lanzas.

-Si no se largan ya de mi puta vista, morirán, y luego de morir, re-morirán otra vez- Amenazó Elim.

-Vaya, eso mismo le iba a decir yo- Dijo Ludor en tono burlón.

-Nosotros tuvimos a Roxas primero, y lo volveremos a tener, no es así Roxas?- Añadió el Tahúr del Destino.

-eeeeeeehhhhh- Respondió en duda Roxas.

-Ustedes lo perdieron, y nosotros lo encontramos, así que ya es nuestro- Reprochó Raibon.

_-Rayos, quisiera que Naminé se peleara así por mí-_ Pensó Roxas en su amada chica un momento llegando así a tranquilizar algo su ajetreada mente.

-Estos se resuelve en el campo de batallas, y ya estamos en uno- Respondió insinuantemente Siriom.

-Está bien, pero Roxas lucha de nuestro lado- Respondió Ludor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

He aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo las cosas se pondran más que calientes, y para mis lectores... Pueden responder esta por MP o por reviews: ¿Quieren que se unan más miembros de la antigua organización XIII en el otro capítulo, o desean que halla un 10 vs 3? - ¡Ustedes deciden!

Hasta la próxima, se despide: Roxas2key.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7- Fight for Roxas (pelea por Roxas).**

-¡Dance Water, Dance- Dijo Demyx apareciendo en un portar de oscuridad decorado con burbujas de agua emergente.

-Perderán, solo son 4 y nosotros 10- Argumento Vintex.

-Cállate hombre de vestimenta indumentaria y barata, las nuestra es más original, ¿No crees Ludor?- Dijo burlonamente Demyx.

-Cállense que perderán- Opinó Raibon.

-Ya somos 5- Dijo Vexen apareciendo de un portal oscuro.

(PD: Usaré los nombres de incorpóreos de algunos miembros debido a que Square Enix no los ha revelado su nombre original oficialmente)

-Genial, Ahora a ayudar un viejo arrugado- Dijo Xintax invocamos sus armas que consistía dos catanas cortas.

-¡Que no soy viejo y muchos menos arrugado, es que están viscos!- Gritó Vexen molesto.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con ustedes, levante la mano quien crea que Vexen es un foreveraloner y que es viejo y arrugado- Argumento Demyx y a su vez todos (menos Vexen) levantaron la mano.

-Ves Vexen, es la realidad- Dijo Demyx.

-Ya, eso no es lo importante vamos a la batalla- Dijo Vexen invocando su escudo helado.

-¡Bueno a batallar!- Exclamó en voz fuerte Siriom.

Dilan no perdió ni un micro segundo y se fue atacar directamente al Jefe de estos "encapuchados azules" Este con un rápido movimiento de tele-transportación tomándole la espalda y justo de antes de atacar fuertemente a Dilan con su gran espada Demyx le tiró un chorro de agua el cual lo mandó a bolar.

-¡Jefe!- Exclamó Elim si poder hacer nada.

-Buena esa- Dijo Ludor.

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo Ludor haciendo una barrera de cartas protectora alrededor de Demyx para proteger a este y bloquear el ataque de Xintax.

-¡Freeze!- Gritó Vexen alzando algunas columnas de hielo el cual golpearon a varios miembros de la organización contraria.

-hágase la luz...- Susurró Roxas alzando sus Keyblades lanzando un gran rayo azul al cielo y haciendo descender varios mortales pilares de luz.

-¡Nos están follando!- Dijo Vintex tratando de buscar refugio.

Sin previo aviso Siriom se lanzó contra Ludor embistiéndolo peligrosamente y estampándolo en el árido suelo.

-ouch- se quejaba Ludor (Luxor) sin poder levantarse.

-Clones de agua- Dijo Demyx invocando a estos estorbando un poco a los contrincantes pero estos clones eran destruidos fácilmente por este.

Vintex se alejaba cada vez más de la zona de batalla pero Roxas se dio cuenta de esto y le dió un fuerte zarpazo por detrás -A donde crees que vas pendejo- Exclamó el portador de "las" llave espadas.

-Mierda, esta meas pagas- Dijo Vintex invocando un arco de color verde con una cuerda gruesa color negra, este sacó un flecha mágica y se la lanzó a Roxas el cual desvió de un espadazo.

Mientras estaba acabando con varios contrarios tiranos lanzas de hielo a diestra y siniestra las cuales casi hieren a Demyx y a Ludor -Y a quien le llaman viejo arrugado ahora, muajajjajaja- Exclamó Vexen.

-Vexen no te lo tomes tan personar, y a la próxima apunta mejor- Sugirió Ludor.

-¡Thunder Slash!- Gritó Raibon zarpeando a Dilan con un truenazo que lo dejó semi-paralizado.

-¡Fire ashes!- Gritó Saira (si es una mujer) envolviendo en pequeños copos de fuego a Roxas provocándole algunas quemaduras.

Demyx invocó algunas bailarinas la cuales esquivaban danzando el ataque de los rivales y estas los lanzaban al aire.

-¿Pero qué mierda son estas cosas?- Gruño un miembro capi-azul al ser lanzado por los aires por una de las invocaciones de Demyx.

-Te gustan- Respondió el "nocturno melodioso" en tono burlón

-¡Mierda! Ustedes, no sean ineptos, 10 contra 4 y vamos perdiendo- Dijo el líder de los encapuchados azules.

-Xarla, ayúdame por favor- Dijo el miembro capi-azul cuyo nombre era Saiko, el cual era lanzado una y otra vez en el aire por las "bailarinas".

-Allá voy- Dijo Xarla usando su látigo de fuego para atacar a dichos incorpóreos menores.

-Gracias- Respondió este.

-Creo, que es hora de ejecutar el plan "H"- Opinó Siriom mientras esquivaba los ataque Dilan (Xaldin).

-¡¿El "H"?!- Dijeron los miembros capi-azules al unísono.

-Sí, ese mismo, ¡Ahora- Ordenó Siriom brillando un una luz tipo aura de color amarilla.

Todos los miembros empezaron a brillar en un color diferente, poco a poco cada miembro fue desapareciendo dejando ascas en el aire del color de su aurora.

-¿Dónde diablos se fueron?- Preguntó Ludor (Luxor) mirando al rededor y cubriéndose con sus cartas.

En un instante apareció de un portal el líder de los encapuchados azules, Siriom. -Muajajjajajaja- Rió este.

-Ahora no podrán detenerme, se han buscado su propia perdición- Exclamó este.

Siriom tecleó a Dilan con una velocidad superior a la de la luz este chocó fuertemente contra el piso.

-¡Dilan!- Gritó Vexen

Roxas fue a atacar por la retaguardia de Siriom pero justo antes de impactarle el golpe Siriom se transportó a las espaldas de Roxas y con un fuerte espadazo lo mandó a volar esto fue tan rápido que Roxas acabó chocando con su ex-compañero Ludor.

-Ríndanse, así su muerte será menos dolorosa- Explicó el ahora transformado Siriom.

-¡Nunca!- Respondió Demyx.

-Está bien, por su insolencia las pagaran- Dijo Siriom invocando unos rayos de luz alrededor de sus contrincantes, estos rayos de luz impactaron contra estos, afortunadamente Roxas, Vexen y Dilan con el uso de sus llave-espadas y Lanzas respectivamente lograron con éxito bloquear dichos rayos.

Roxas hizo girar rápidamente sus dos Keyblades envolviéndolas en luz, luego tomó impulso y se las lanzó a Siriom, el cual con un movimiento de tele-trasportación la esquivó.

Siriom empezó con sus manos alzadas a crear una bola de energía oscura, esta pronto crecía y crecía.

-Debemos de evitar que la forme por completo- Argumento Demyx lanzándole un espiral de agua el cual fue bloqueado por una pantalla de luz que apareció al frente del líder capi-azul.

Justo cuando Siriom iba a lanzar la poderosa esfera, las Keyblades de Roxas cargadas de luz tomaron su efecto búmeran e impactaron contra Siriom mandándolo a bolar unos metros y haciendo que la esfera de energía perdiera su carga y se disipara.

-Jajaja, buena esa- Dijo Siriom reincorporándose y haciendo con su mano un movimiento en circulo que de 180 grados lo cual provocó que su mano se envolviera con oscuridad y con un ágil y poderoso movimiento de lance, este lanzó a diestra y siniestra poderosas dagas de oscuridad la cual impactaron contra Vexen, Demyx, y Roxas, Ludor intentó bloquear estas con un escudo de cartas , pero las dagas penetraron dicho escudo impactando contra Ludor pero con menos potencia, mientras de un repentino salto doble Dilan logró esquivar dicho ataque.

-jajajaj, y ahora ¿A favor de quién está la batalla?- Pregonó Siriom orgullosamente.

-Yo, no, no, aguanto más, me..retiro- Dijo Demyx huyendo en un portal de oscuridad.

-Bueno..Ahora solo somos 4 jeje- Dijo Roxas.

-Excelente Demyx- Gruño Vexen.

-Perdón por la tardanza- Dijo Isa (Saix) apareciendo en un portal de oscuridad y este sin tiempo. Que perder invoco unos cuatro enloquecedores.

-Bien, esto se pondrá bueno- Agregó Dilan.

-No importan cuanto vengan perderán igual- Refutó Siriom.

Un fuerte viento proveniente del Sur azotó a los contrincantes del capi-azul haciéndolos retroceder unos metros.

-Tengo un plan- Susurró Ludor a Dilan.

-Dime- Respondió este.

-Es muy rápido y no podemos atacarlo así hay que inmovilizarlo- Sugirió Ludor.

-Bien eso haremos- Respondió Dilan.

Dilan invocó varios Lanceros para distraer y estorbar a su enemigo, mientras esto, Dilan convocó a Vexen, Isa y a Roxas para explicarle el plan, ya todo entendido procedieron a ejecutarlo.

Vexen hacía todo lo posible para congelar a Siriom utilizando sus gélidos poderes, mientras Roxas tiraba blizzard eficazmente con sus dos llave-espadas, al tanto estaba Luxor creando réplicas de "Gambles" para distraer a Siriom, y para rematar estaba Dilan que con sus fuertes ráfagas de nieve combinados con sus hechizos de hielo lograron congelar temporalmente a Siriom.

-¡A darle con todo!- Gritó Vexen seguido de sus compañeros utilizando todas las artillerías, hechizos y maniobras, e invocaciones posibles.

_-Oh no, no podre más debo huir_- Pensó Siriom al ver que lo estaban apaleando severamente, este al ya estar descongelado trató de huir lo más rápido que podía y casi lograba su escapatoria tras un portal de oscuridad al no ser por Dilan el cual diligentemente usó sus lanzas para traspasarlo destruir a este, esto causó una gran explosión que dispersó a todos y desfusionando a los demás miembros los cuales al estar derrotados partieron a su a base.

Cuando todo se despejó la antigua (y re-armada) organización XIII había triunfado...

-¿Entonces Roxas, vienes con nosotros?- Preguntó Ludor.

-¿Verdad?- Redundó Dilan con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Heeeeeeee- Murmuraba Roxas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí el capítulo perdón por el atraso, pero les hice una extensión del Cap...Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos luego.

ATT: Roxas2Key.


End file.
